


Pride and Sensibility

by cynatnite



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drugged Sex, Frosthawk - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, Public lashing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Clint, Slave fic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident strands Loki and Clint on a strange world where slavery is an accepted norm. Loki is at ease as a prince among the nobility and Clint is collared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint’s head throbbed and it felt as if a ton of elephants had run over it. He tried to move, but couldn’t. His legs felt heavy and something was keeping his hands from moving. What happened? He closed his eyes trying to remember.

Doom, he remembered. Yeah, it was Doom and Loki. Doom was using Loki’s magic only it was against the demigod’s will. That much Clint could be certain. The Avengers had smuggled themselves across the Latverian border. While Thor, Steve and Tony fought Doom and his army Clint and Natasha got Loki out.

At some point they had gotten separated. Clint was yanking Loki along and when he looked over his shoulder Natasha was being overwhelmed. Clint was nearly ready to let Doom have Loki back until he saw Tony flying in and snatching Natasha out of harm’s way. It was an easy run to the quinjet.

But what happened after that? Clint screwed his eyes shut trying to remember. Something had hit the ship. He opened them and turned his head. Loki was sorting through one of the packs. Clint lifted his hands and they felt heavy. That was when he saw the Asgardian cuffs. The same ones that had been on Loki were now on him.

He had to escape. Clint moved his eyes and saw the open ramp. It was at an odd angle and he wondered if the aircraft was too damaged to fly. He had to get away from Loki and find the others. Clint closed his eyes when Loki moved about the cabin, then he slightly opened them just enough to see that the demigod was at another pack. He now had a clear path out of the quinjet.

Clint was always fast. He could outrun most everyone on the team and his confidence was high enough that he was sure he could be hidden before Loki had a chance to react. Clint shot to his feet and had only taken a few steps when his neck was grabbed and he was yanked to the floor.

The wind left him as soon as his back hit. Before he could recover a hard boot was on his chest.

“Why, Agent Barton, you almost got past me.”

“The Avengers will be here before you know it,” Clint ground out.

“I daresay the Avengers have no idea where we are. Not even I know.”

“What are you talking about?”

Loki leaned down, took Clint by his uniform and pulled him out of the jet. It was an unearthly world. Moons were off in the distance, unfamiliar stars twinkled above and the landscape was a rainbow of colors. No, they were most definitely not on Earth.

“I don’t understand.”

“Doom used some sort of dimensional weapon during the escape. We are lost, Agent Barton.”

“Let me go and maybe I can get us back.”

Loki laughed as he would if Clint were a child. “You do not possess the knowledge let alone the technology, Barton. Going back to Midgard will take considerable time and resources. The latter of which could be the most problematic.”

“You can at least take these damn things off,” Clint said raising his hands.

A movement in the distance caught Loki’s eye. “Perhaps not.” It was definitely headed in their direction. He pulled Clint back into the quinjet. “You are inexperienced in other worldly travels, Barton. I cannot risk your undisciplined mouth ruining potential opportunities to improve our situation.”

“What are you talking about?”

Loki found the muzzle that had been intended for him and he wrapped it around Clint’s mouth. The archer struggled and Loki hit him hard. He forced Clint to look at him.

“You will still, Barton,” Loki firmly ordered. “If you do not, you will be given a far worse lesson. I suggest you abide my orders.”

Clint was forced to his knees and he glared at the demigod who was standing on the ramp. He had to bide his time. Clint would break free, but right now he would go along. His chance would come soon.

A transport landed not far from the ship and Loki made sure that he was able to fight off would be attackers. He had no idea what he was facing. Loki might need Barton and he wasn’t about to risk their lives unnecessarily.

The large man emerging from the transport was dressed almost like an Asgardian. He motioned for his soldiers to surround them and Loki raised his hands.

“If we trespassed, I do apologize,” Loki told him. “My ship suffered severe mechanical failures.”

“It’s a decrepit looking thing,” the older man stated as he studied it. He moved inside and looked at the controls. He never even gave Clint a second look.

“We were with a convoy and during a pirate attack we lost much of our resources. This was all that remained.”

“You and your slave?”

Loki’s eyes brightened much to Clint’s dismay.

“Yes, my slave and I were the only survivors.”

“Pirates are notorious in this area, sir.” The man bowed. “The name is Kiel. You and your slave may take respite at my palace until you are able to travel.”

“Your gracious invitation is most welcome. I am Prince Loki of Asgard.” When Loki saw the man’s face brighten, his grin sharpened in response. Kiel would be eager to please a prince and Loki was looking forward to taking advantage.

“If your slave is troublesome, I have an overseer who is adept at bending slaves. His reputation for breaking slaves is widely known.”

Loki walked back to Clint and took a hold of hair then yanked a little. “I think not, Kiel. My slave is not one I trust with anyone but myself. Besides, he might be a bad influence.”

“True,” Kiel agreed. “He has a look about him. I leave him in your good hands, Prince Loki. I would recommend you keep a firm hand. I have guests who might not appreciate his boldness.”

“Give us a moment.” Loki pulled Clint back and removed the muzzle.

“What the hell?” Clint ground out.

“Quiet!” Loki whispered loudly. “This man will not abide impertinence, Barton. I suggest you become a pliant slave if we are to survive.”

“You think they’d kill us.”

“How does any society conduct itself that permits slavery, Barton?”

“Same as you would, I expect,” Clint fired back.

“I will bind your mouth if you speak out of turn,” Loki warned.

“Fine. I can play along. You turn this into a bad porn movie and I won’t give a damn about your sterling reputation, asshole.”

“Amenable as usual.” Loki jerked Clint to his feet and released the bindings. “Gather our things and don’t drop them.”

Clint bit his tongue as he got what Loki had already packed and followed him to the transport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's place in a slave society is set under Loki's watchful eye.

The palace was grand. It wasn’t nearly as ostentatious as Odin’s, but that didn’t stop Clint from being amazed by its beauty. As Loki was following Kiel, Clint was directed to follow another slave.

He noticed the young woman’s gold collar. The tightness of it made him wonder about her discomfort. On the front was a gleaming octagon. That was when Clint realized that many of the servants wore the same exact thing. No, not servants he realized. They were all slaves. The thought of it was so depressing that Clint nearly reached out to her, but changed his mind. He wasn’t about to cause trouble for her or themselves.

It was nearly half an hour later that the door opened and rather than Loki, it was two soldiers. Clint was pulled out of the room, down the stairs and brought to an office of sorts. Loki sat back with casual aloofness and barely giving him a look.

Clint was forced to his knees as Kiel stepped forward. “You understand, your highness, we value our property a great deal and to have one unbound can send the wrong message not just to our slaves, but also to other regents.”

“Of course, Kiel. One must observe the protocols.”

“This is our overseer, Boglin,” Kiel said.

Boglin was probably one of the most frightening individuals Clint had ever seen. The man had a thick neck, large hands and a hard body. His black eyes seemed to reflect the dark pleasure that was in his sharp smile.

Clint never felt real fear until Boglin held up the collar that he had seen on the young woman. They were going to put the fucking thing on him. His eyes shot to Loki who had a knowing look in them. There was no doubt the message he was being sent. Clint licked his dry lips as Boglin roughly applied the collar around his neck.

Kiel came forward and showed Loki a glimmering bracelet. “This will implant the receptors in his neural network. Of course, initial implantation is brutal as we require.”

He never knew what hit him. One minute he was watching Kiel’s hand on the small dial of the bracelet and the next he was thrashing on the floor in pain screaming. Clint saw nothing but white hot shards of sun streaking across his eyes as the tortuous fire shot through his nerves. He lost track of time as the agony continued. The fire streaming through his nerves and eyes turned black and then there was nothing.

~*~

When Clint woke, he was looking up at the ceiling. That was when he realized he was in the same room as he had been before getting that collar. Clint remembered and then touched his neck. There it was.

“I would advise you keep your fingers off the device, Barton.”

Clint saw Loki sorting through one of the packs. “How long have I been out?”

“Not long. You’re fortunate.” Loki sipped from the goblet then set it aside. “A third of all slaves don’t survive the implantation. This is why they are such a valued commodity.”

Clint sat up and let his legs dangle off the bed. “Can this thing come off?”

“If you remove it forcibly you will likely die. If you do not die, you will wish you were. I am told it is quite painful and would likely result in permanent damage.”

“More so than when putting the fucker on, I expect.” Clint crossed the room and went to the table where their packs sat. “How are we getting out of here?”

“First I must ascertain where we are. Much of the design and architecture of this palace is quite similar to Asgard.”

“So we’re close enough where a trip there might not be out of the question.”

“If we can get within Heimdall’s sight, the Bifrost would be a likely venue. Otherwise, we may have to take our chances with your ship.”

“It’s not equipped for space travel,” Clint told him.

“Without a god, it will never be.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Stop bragging.”

“When I was a child I was told of a story of ancient Asgardians who despised our technological advances that they sought a more traditional way of living.”

Clint grabbed a goblet off the table and poured liquid into from the pitcher. He sniffed it, then took a drink. “You mean like slaves and whatnot.”

“They were a provincial lot from what I recall. If these are their descendants then our chances of finding Asgard are considerable. Maps will likely be in their libraries and both of us getting to our homes will be within reach.”

“As long as I play fucking slave to your master,” Clint bit out. “Seems like you need me to keep up your cover.”

“Without my protection, Barton, you are an innocent in a valley of monsters.”

“So sayeth the fucking monster.” Clint finished off the drink and set the goblet down.

“Be that as it may, we are expected to attend tonight’s festivities. Not attending would mean slighting our hosts. I suggest you keep a tight rein on your emotions and to do exactly as you are told.”

“Not much choice,” Clint mumbled.

Loki faced Clint and looked him in the eye. “It is best you follow the actions of your fellow slaves. You will be at my side which is expected at these gatherings. What they entail, I do not know. Keep your wits about you. If I could implant a neural link inside of you, I would. I fear it would debilitate you with the interface that is already attached to your system.”

“How’s your hearing?”

“A considerable improvement over Midgardians.”

“Let’s hope it’s better than these guys. If you can hear me whisper, we should get through this.”

“I have acquired you a change of clothing more acceptable to slaves of this world, Barton. They are in the baths. Go.”

Clint left and when he entered the room he felt like had been transported to a Roman movie. A large pool was in the center of the room. Intricate designs were etched into the flooring and he could feel the heat of the water. Without hesitating, Clint undressed and sunk into the steaming water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki publicly displays his power as master over Clint.

The clothing Clint was now forced to wear wasn’t the most comfortable. The shirt was beige muslin that wrapped around his waist. The pants were thick leather that was softer than it appeared. He kept his boots however. 

The dinner was held in a large hall filled with the wealthy nobility. Clint still had no idea what it was called and he suspected Loki didn’t either. Many of the words made no sense despite their ability to understand the language. 

Loki was guided to a long table and as he sat, Clint remained close and kneeled as other slaves had. His hands itched to rip off the collar. Fighting the degradation he was now experiencing was as instinctive as breathing. Clint clenched his fists to get a handle on the raging emotions. 

Clint saw the girl from earlier. “Her,” he said in a low voice. “She made eye contact with me more than once.”

“Tread carefully, Barton. Boglin has the girl in his sights.” Loki took a drink of wine. “She may be a slave, but you’ve no idea where her loyalties lie.”

“Not with Boglin.”

Loki shoved Clint to the floor. “Get me food.”

Clint got to his feet and went to the buffet. It was a good opportunity to start mixing with other slaves. He’d get a layout of exactly how things worked. Clint would make a point of learning his way around the large palace. 

The girl handed him a platter and he began filling it up. “Thanks.”

“You draw too much attention to yourself. You have never been enslaved before.”

“No.” Clint saw what appeared to be some sort of chicken and put pieces on the plate. “I’m still learning. What’s your name?”

“Naria. Most new ones aren’t allowed to leave the overseer for several months.”

“I guess I’m special,” Clint joked. “My name is Clint. So what’s the first rule of being a slave around here?”

“Be small. Unseen. Never draw attention unless your master commands it.”

Loki’s plate was almost full and Clint was tempted to take a bite of the food. “How often does that happen around here?”

“More than we like.”

Before Clint could respond she was gone and his eyes followed her to Kiel. She set the plate before him and kneeled at his side. Boglin was close. Looking at other slaves in the room, they all had the kind of looks seen in magazines and on TV. It occurred to him that beauty was a curse to her. 

When Clint saw Boglin’s suspicious eyes he quickly carried the platter to Loki and repeated Naria’s actions. He knelt and through veiled eyes, he watched the party. A piece of food was dropped on the floor in front of him and he tilted his head. 

“Eat it,” Loki ordered as he took a bite. “If you do not, I’ll put your mouth to it with my boot on the back of your head.”

Clint glanced at another slave who was doing just that. “I fucking hate you,” he muttered and then did the same thing. As Clint ate he swore Loki was chuckling. 

As the hours passed, the party continued on with heavy drinking, music and other merrymaking. Clint watched how the slaves were treated as jokes and with sexual innuendo. It was becoming obvious where the night was going and he glanced at Loki who remained oblivious as he spoke with another guest. 

Clint had observed Loki’s expertise in currying favor, plying information and adding friends to his growing list. One thing was clear. This prince of Asgard knew the art of politicking quite well. He watched him rub elbows and blend in with the affluent as well as anyone else. 

The groans of sex were starting to fill the room and Clint glanced at Loki who was making his way over. He hoped it was now time to leave. There was no way he wanted to be around for the climax of this orgy. 

“Let’s go now,” Clint said in a low voice. 

“Not yet,” Loki answered. “If we are to gain full acceptance there is one final task to complete.”

“What’s that?” Clint saw Naria being bent over the table and he averted his eyes. 

“I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

Clint turned his head and when he saw Loki open his legs, he knew. “No fucking way.”

“If you do not, you will draw attention upon us. We must blend with the guests.”

“You ever heard of the old saying about following the crowd, Loki?”

“My mother would question Thor and me if we should follow our friends if they chose to jump from the Bifrost.”

“Funny,” Clint dryly responded. 

“We are drawing eyes upon us, Barton.”

That was when Clint closed his eyes. “Fuck, I really have to do this.”

“Yes. Now.”

Most everyone was in the throes of their lust and it was now more apparent that their not taking part could be construed as an offense. Boglin and Kiel were both waiting for him to make his move. Clint slowly turned and moved in between Loki’s legs.

He rested his shaky hands on the demigod’s thighs. Clint took a slow breath as he moved his fingers up towards Loki’s groin. 

“Barton, think of what you prefer when a woman pleases you and then duplicate it.”

Clint gave him a nervous nod and then proceeded to open Loki’s breeches. The heavy cock was already semi-hard with need. It was thick and he put his hand around it. Before Clint could chicken out, he leaned in and ran his tongue along the side to get used to the taste of it. 

After a few more swipes, he heard Loki’s voice over him. “Put it in your mouth, slave.”

He did without question. Clint eased the cock further back and he used his tongue to keep the stimulation going. The taste of it was heady and he was nearly dizzy from the power of it. Clint moved his head back and forth needing more and more of the potent organ. Salty taste mixed with the spice of Loki’s scent was overpowering and he pushed the cock farther back wanting more inside of him. He never even realized that Loki’s hand was on the back of his head, digging into his hair. 

When the cock began thrusting in and out of his mouth, Clint groaned uncaring of where he was or who was witnessing his wantonness. He could feel his own dick growing hard and Clint started to reach for it when his hand was caught in Loki’s painful grip. 

“Finish me!” Loki commanded.

Clint wouldn’t be allowed an orgasm no matter his need. In the back of his dazed mind he wondered if he would be allowed after Loki climaxed in his mouth. Eager to know and desiring Loki’s orgasm inside of him, Clint redoubled his efforts and sucked on the hard organ. 

When it erupted inside of his mouth, he drunk it down greedy for the taste of the demigod. He raised his head and his eyes locked with Loki’s. Pure sex was in the demigod’s eyes and Clint licked his teeth and mouth still relishing the arousing taste. 

Loki adjusted himself and tied his breeches. He got to his feet and pulled Clint up as well. 

“It seems your undisciplined slave has some talent,” Kiel observed. “Perhaps you will loan him for the night.”

“As you can see, Kiel, I find him most pleasing this evening. Perhaps another time.” Loki pushed Clint out of the room. 

Once they were upstairs, Clint stripped off his clothes and headed to the bath. The water was ice cold and a welcome relief after what had just happened. As he washed, his mind went over the event. 

He wasn’t gay. At least he never thought he was. Hell, it was a subject he never gave much thought to. Women were nice in all the right places, but thinking about it Clint certainly wasn’t turned off by men…unless you count those bastards Boglin and Kiel. 

Something happened. That’s for sure. Loki called him slave and he suddenly wanted to please the demigod and the notion of it had gone right to his groin. He could still feel the desire inside of him and Clint pumped on his cock a few times. He needed an orgasm something fierce, but Loki’s denying him only added to his lust. Even now, the thought of it made him even harder. 

So Clint did what any normal human male did in these circumstances. He jacked off until he climaxed. It was a relief, but not the driving one that was starting to grow inside of him. 

When he finished, he got out of the bath and dried off. Clint found a change of clothing and dressed. He emerged feeling a bit better and found Loki looking over a book. He saw the map inside of it. 

“Anything?”

“No,” Loki murmured. “These constellations are not familiar. The customs of this place does certainly fit some of the depraved stories of the ancient Asgardians.”

“It does mine, too, to be honest.” Clint rubbed his head and took a seat. “There are stories of Romans a few thousand years ago that aren’t far off of what happened tonight.”

“There could be a repeat of what happened tonight, Barton,” Loki told him. “I will do my utmost to protect you, but keep in mind these people expect a more enthused reaction from their slaves.”

“Really? I thought I was pretty fucking enthused with my feasting on your dick like it was a damn holiday dinner.”

Loki kept his grin to himself. He knew Clint wouldn’t appreciate it. “These festivities will continue for a fortnight. I can help ease your time if you will allow it.”

“No fucking thanks.” Clint got to his feet. “I can go along. I’m a goddamn spy and assassin. If I can’t, then I’m in the wrong line of work.”

“No hesitation if there is a next time, Barton.”

“Yeah. I’m getting some sleep.”

Loki leaned back in the chair after Clint had left him. He had always indulged in sex with both sexes. He found it to be a pleasure that he could allow his baser instincts to rule him for a short time. It wasn’t an activity that was a constant. Loki prided himself on his control. Besides, the rarer the taste, the more pleasure he got out of it.

He hadn’t expected Barton, though. The man, for all his bravado and sarcasm, was a tempting delight in more ways than Loki had realized. Tonight had increased his taste for the archer and he fantasized about taking Clint Barton repeatedly. Loki suspected that the agent wanted more than he was willing to admit. Unfortunately, the time for such pleasures wasn’t there. Perhaps they would…

Loki shook his head and cursed under his breath. He got up and removed the leather overcoat. Clint Barton would never allow it. He prided himself for his integrity. Sex under such circumstances would only happen if the man believed there to be no other choice. Rape was a distasteful thing to Loki and even though tonight had not been Barton’s choice, once he had a taste he was as willing of a participant as Loki could have hoped. 

Even more astonishing to Loki was Barton’s adeptness. He had a difficult time controlling his own body under the archer’s reckless wantonness. He would have been a poor master had he allowed Barton to orgasm in front of the nobility.

It was when the archer had finished him and Loki looked into his eyes, that he had found himself amazed. Clint Barton remained under the lure of submission and desire even after the act was over. Loki could have taken him right on the spot and the archer would have allowed it without protest. There was no doubt in his mind, but taking advantage held little desire for him. Regardless, if they got out of this alive and he was put back on Asgard, he and Clint Barton had much to discuss. Loki rubbed his eyes. What an indulgent fantasy that was, he mused. If they got out of this, they would be most assuredly going their separate ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint acclimates himself as Loki's slave.

That following morning Clint discovered that his first responsibility was to see to Loki’s breakfast. He was directed to the kitchen where he was shown what to do. He had a platter once again to fill and much to his pleasant surprise Naria was filling a plate as well. 

“How are you, Naria? I was worried about you last night.”

“Why?”

“I’ve never been to a party like that. I didn’t see you before I had to leave.”

“It is the way of it.” Naria reached for a piece of fruit.

Clint caught sight of the bruise on her arm and he took hold of her hand before she could pull away. “What happened? Who did that?”

“Please,” she whispered. “You mustn’t.”

“Naria, no one should be hurting you. I don’t care if they think they own you.”

“This body is not mine. You should do well to remember that.”

“Was it Boglin? I’ve seen him watching you.”

Naria moved back until Clint had to release her. “Serve your master, Clint.”

When she was gone, Clint sighed and added more food to the platter. He had seen what passed for slave food in this place and he wasn’t about to touch it. He was already planning on helping Naria.

“The girl is not to be touched, slave.”

Clint stilled. He knew that ugly voice. “She was hurt.”

“It is not your concern. See to your own master or I will see to you,” Boglin warned.

There was no doubt about Clint’s powerlessness and he wondered if Loki could protect him if he took a knife to Boglin. He was just as adept at knives as he was with arrows. Clint opted to not take on the bastard at this moment so as not to make matters worse. 

“My master expects his food.” Clint moved around the overseer.

~*~

Once at the room, Clint set the food on the table and took one of the smaller plates. He filled it, then took a seat while Loki perused another book. 

“Anything?”

“Perhaps. A few of these allude to a story of how this planet was settled. There are a few vague references to constellations.”

“Well, it’s not doing much for us. Maybe we should just steal one of the transports and get out as fast as we can.”

“Not without a direction, Barton.” Loki set the book aside. “How far do you expect to get with a ship we have knowledge of how to navigate it? Do you think we could learn in a short enough time without overstaying our welcome?”

“I don’t know.” Clint lost his appetite and set down the plate. “We’ve been here fucking long enough as it is. Boglin’s waiting for me to make a mistake already. We need to take Naria with us when we do finally get out of here.”

“How do you plan on doing that? Do you want to rescue every slave on this forsaken world?” Loki leaned forward. “We can no more save her than you can save all the indigent poor on your world.”

Clint wasn’t giving up on saving Naria. Even if it was just one person he could find something worthwhile in this awful place. He wondered if any of the Avengers had made progress in finding them. If he knew Tony, he was working himself to exhaustion in locating them. 

“There is a hunt of sorts this afternoon. I will be attending,” Loki informed him. “I suggest you remain in these rooms and stay out of trouble.”

“I should look around.”

“Absolutely not, Barton. We can ill afford any mistakes. While I am out I will endeavor to find a marketplace and see what passes for barter and monetary expense.”

“People sure like their gold around here,” Clint offered. 

“I can magic gold in limited quantities,” Loki told him. “We may require more choices.”

Clint was never one to listen to anyone very well. While Loki was gone for the afternoon he headed back to the kitchen and after flashing his best smile he was put to work cleaning out the worst pots and mopping the floors. 

The old woman running the kitchen was called Mave. She had a foul sense of humor, a wicked tongue and yelled relentlessly. She was a lower class in this society and not a slave. Mave had more respect from everyone in the household than even Kiel. Clint suspected she was all bravado and when he finished the work, she handed over one of her pies as payment. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan in getting home is slowly formed and Kiel's suspicious eye falls on Clint.

For the next two days Clint made careful inquiries for the purpose of learning as much as he could about the grounds and getting to know other slaves. He also was able to watch the guards train and got an idea how their weapons worked. Getting his hands on one would be next to impossible. Clint’s own weapons were still at the ship. He had given Loki a tongue lashing over that for what little good it did. The demigod had yawned and ignored him. 

Loki was already working to repair the ship and create gold to help pay for the extravagant lifestyle they needed to protect themselves. 

“What’s that?” Clint asked motioning towards a large piece of strange looking equipment.

“This will be refitted to the engine. It will drastically increase speed.”

“Do we know where we’re going?”

“Not yet,” Loki said with a sigh. “Kiel isn’t being forthcoming with the charts I requested. He may suspect my gift for magic.”

“What about navigation?” Clint asked. 

Loki went to one of the packs and opened it up. A piece of the ship and the laptop had been wired together. “Once I have the stellar cartography maps, we can upload them. With some effort, this will act has our navigation and get us off this rock.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

“And easily so,” Loki said shaking his head. 

“The transports use power packs similar to what we have for the quinjets. I think I can smuggle a few from their maintenance compound. Getting them to the ship might be a problem.”

“How would you accomplish this?”

Clint took a seat. “The head of the kitchen sent me to restock their food reserves. There is a minimum of guards. The buildings are back to back and not well built. I can get through a back wall, steal a couple and hide them. Now, what to do with them once here…well, I’m open for suggestions. This place is a veritable fortress.”

“This compound,” Loki asked moving forward. “Where is it in conjunction with the main gate?”

“A few kilometers to the right on the back edge of the grounds. Loki, you’ve been out with Kiel a few times, right?”

“Yes, he has been quite the gracious host.”

“Maybe you need a tour of the grounds. See if you can get him to take you on a transport. Maybe your observations of how one of those operates…”

“Barton, stealing a transport is out of the question.”

“Not if we steal it to get us to the ship. They’ll still be trying to get their heads out of their asses by the time we get there, Loki. We can be in the air and out of range by the time they get to the site.”

“It could work,” Loki murmured. “It will still take time to gather the remaining items to make the ship space-worthy.”

Clint leaned forward. “I want to bring Naria with us.”

“Our chances diminish with a passenger, Barton.”

“She’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Do you desire this woman?”

“She reminds me of someone.” That’s all Clint was willing to say. “I’ll talk to her.”

“I warn you, Barton. Even if you trust her loyalties, too much said could put her life at risk and ours as well.”

“It’ll be fine.”

Loki had doubts. As pragmatic as Barton could be, he still had a sense of idealism and yearned for what mortals deemed a happy ending. Those were fantasies. Living a thousand years was proof of that. 

~&~

Navigating the transports wouldn’t difficult at all, Loki thought with a tiny grin. He watched the chauffer momentarily and then glanced at the instrument panel. For the short distance they would be traveling, this transport would be almost as simple as the Asgardian longboats. 

“How find you our countryside, Prince Loki?”

“I am enamored,” Loki answered with a broad smile. Stroking this uncouth pig’s ego wasn’t difficult at all. “When I return home, I will tell my brother and father of your generosity, Kiel. Your home is beyond expectation and your generosity surpasses our own nobles.”

“Why, thank you, Prince Loki.” Kiel was breathless from the praise. “I will make sure you and your family receives only the best we here have to offer. I must ask a question, though.”

“Ask away.”

“Do all your slaves behave as yours does here?”

Loki pursed his lips slightly. This was not the kind of attention they needed. “My people are a warrior race, Kiel. Clint Barton is a defeated soldier and his bravado on the battlefield was such that I felt compelled to take him as my slave. I have not regretted it.”

“It would explain his boldness and unconventional mannerism.”

“Mannerism?”

“He has been speaking with our slaves in a most familiar fashion. It’s considered the height of rudeness to show such familiarity in another’s home.”

“I will speak to him.”

“I do implore you, Prince Loki, to please let my man Boglin bend him to be a more amiable slave so as not to offend my other guests.”

Loki toyed with his fingernail and gave Kiel as sly look. “I can twist him in any form I so choose, Kiel. Should he require a more firm hand, I will see to it personally. You can be assured I will not have a slave of mine offending those who are far above him.”

“My people are experts in training slaves far more troublesome than your own. According to our systems you have yet to use his collar.”

“He has not given me cause, Kiel. We do not possess such technology on our world.”

“We have a factory on the grounds, Prince. I would be honored to have you tour it. Perhaps you will find it useful for your own slaves.”

“A trade deal. I would most assuredly enjoy a look, Kiel,” Loki replied with a sweet smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be ahead in the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the feast takes a strange turn for both Clint and Loki.

Loki found himself well comfortable while their next feast was underway. He glanced at Clint who continued to observe through veiled eyes. He had to admit that the archer was well suited to remain unseen yet never missing a thing. He always found himself well surprised by how much detail Clint would report.

The music, laughter and drinking continued on and Loki found himself growing bored. They had similar feasts at Odin’s palace on Asgard. The first few hours always went as expected and Loki had meandered through the guests with ease making sure he got what he needed early on and then he would retreat to his own rooms out of sheer boredom. He was never one for merrymaking. That he left to the likes of Thor and Volstagg.

“Prince Loki,” Kiel said coming forward. “I have a gift for you.”

“Oh?” Loki swirled the wine in his goblet. Clint’s eyes remained downcast.

Kiel presented a goblet. When Loki reached for it, he pulled it back. “Nay, sir. It’s for your slave.”

Loki saw Clint’s breath hitch just a bit, but he remained in place without lifting his eyes. _Good_ , Loki thought. _Don’t let them see your anxiety_.

“What is it?”

“Only one way to find out.”

_Poison_ , Loki thought. No, Kiel wouldn’t desire to offend him by killing his slave if he thought they were becoming trade partners. The tour had been informative and Loki had led Kiel to believe they would begin a partnership. He certainly couldn’t afford to decline the “gift”.

“Drink it,” Loki ordered firmly. When Clint hesitated, he slapped him hard.

Clint’s throat felt dry and he wasn’t sure he could get the drink down. They had to get through this. He took the drink and poured the contents into his mouth. It was thick, sweet and warm. He felt the liquid moving through his chest and settling into the pit of his stomach. The warmth was already starting to grow.

Kiel’s laugh was deep and dirty. “Enjoy it.”

That was when Loki grew alarmed. He looked at Clint who was clenching his fists. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Clint whispered. “A little warm from that stuff.”

“We’re leaving,” Loki said through clenched teeth.

Loki grabbed a hold of Clint and yanked him to his feet. He was halted by Kiel and a few of his guests.

“You’ll have your hands full, Prince Loki,” Kiel laughed with lewdness.

“I wish I could express my appreciation adequately,” Loki replied with his best smile. He glanced at Clint who was starting to perspire.

“Stay, Prince Loki,” a noble cajoled. “Share him with us all.”

“This is a first for me, gentlemen. If I require assistance, I promise to call upon you.” Loki jerked Clint behind him and headed for the grand staircase.

When they got to the room, he pushed him inside and closed the door behind him. Loki watched Clint pull the shirt off his body.

“Fuck!” Clint breathed. “What the hell did I drink?”

“Something that you will long curse me for,” Loki told him.

The knock at the door got Loki’s attention and he opened it to find Naria with a large wooden case. He allowed her inside.

“You know what they gave him?” Loki asked.

“Yes, my Lord. It is called Suellyst, an aphrodisiac from the upper plains.”

“As I suspected,” Loki murmured. His eyes went to Clint who was taking a chair and leaning into his hands. “How long will it last?”

“The night,” Naria answered. “I have seen a few slaves not survive it. There are stories that some slaves were driven so mad that they killed their masters under its influence.”

“And Kiel sent you with this box?”

“Nay, I heard Kirl order the drink. I do not wish him to suffer needlessly. He has been kind to me, my Lord.” Naria set it on the table. “Should you require it, there are bindings and such. This can sometimes help relieve the pains he will experience. His desire for pleasure will be strong, my Lord, but if not relieved it will cause him a great deal of suffering.”

Loki opened it and sighed. Whips, bindings and other instruments of sexual torture and pleasure filled it. The sadist in him would normally have found the situation a pleasing one indeed. He and Barton needed one another and if he used it to fulfill a rare desire, the archer would resent him and it could put everything they were trying to do at risk.

“Thank you, Naria. You may go.”

The girl bowed and started for the door.

“Naria, I suggest you hide for the night. Boglin will seek you out.”

“Master Kiel will soon tire of me, my Lord. Boglin will have me soon.”

Loki closed his eyes briefly. The young girl’s leaving was silent and he wished he hadn’t heard that. He was not supposed to be getting emotionally entangled in these matters. “Barton,” Loki whispered. “You are a bad influence indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut straight ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has only just begun for them as Loki seeks to relieve Clint's painful desires.

Loki crossed the room and knelt in front of Clint. “It was an aphrodisiac you drank, Barton. You are already feeling its effects.”

“A fucking love drug. Did I piss them off that much?”

“I suspect they believe you will be a more obedient slave.” Loki leaned in closer. “Your pleasure will be intense and if it is not relieved, it will become painful for you.”

“I’m already not liking the turn of this conversation,” Clint said with closed eyes. The heat was already building. A cold shower wouldn’t touch the intensity one bit.

“Let me have my way, Barton. I am skilled enough to make this a pleasurable night for you.”

“Really.” Clint’s laugh was a bitter one. “So you’ve souped up a few slaves.”

“Not exactly and they were not slaves. It was a drug on Asgard that I toyed with in my youth. What say you, Barton?”

“I don’t have any choice, do I?”

“Not much of one, I’m afraid.” Loki pushed Clint back in the chair. “Let’s begin small.”

Loki undid Clint’s pants and his hard cock sprung free. He had to admit that the archer had an impressive erection. Loki’s mouth watered at the thought of having it on his tongue.

“Do not be offended that I will find much pleasure on this night, Barton.”

Clint’s head lolled back and he breathed heavy. “Get it done. I’m about ready to fucking explode.”

It was when Loki had Clint’s erection in his mouth that the archer nearly came out of his chair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! God, don’t stop!”

Loki nearly chuckled. Some would see him being on his knees as a subservient role, but he knew the supremacy he had over the recipient of this act. He was high on the power of it and Loki would intensify his work at bringing Clint to the brink of losing control. When he felt Clint’s hands on his hair, he grabbed the archer’s wrists and held them tightly.

_No_ , Loki thought. _This is my act to direct_.

“Please,” Clint begged. With the demigod holding his wrists he had no control over what was happening. He loved it, he hated it. He fucking wanted more and he lifted his hips. “Fuck, please!”

When Clint shortly climaxed, Loki swallowed every drop. He swiped his tongue around the cock as it softened and took it deep as Clint’s body convulsed in reaction to the stimulation. He got him to his feet and pushed him towards the bed.

“Finish undressing and get into bed,” Loki ordered. “We have a long night ahead of us.”

Clint did as he was told eager for more. He had shut down the questioning part of his brain and only sought more of what Loki was offering, what his body was demanding. He was already wondering if this was what he had wanted all along. Clint’s heart pounded hard in anticipation of what was coming next.

He hadn’t been on the bed long when Loki joined him. Clint was pushed onto his stomach and his arms pulled behind his back. He didn’t even attempt to stop Loki from tying his wrists together.

Loki got close to him and then put his fingers near Clint’s mouth. “Lick them,” he directed.

Clint did as he was told without question.

With wet fingers, Loki pushed them into Clint’s hole and worked at stretching it. He could feel the archer’s hot breath on his shoulder as he continued the desired task.

“If your body could take it, Barton, I would ride you repeatedly,” Loki breathed in his ear. “This night would be about you taking my cock over and over.”

“Fuck,” Clint bit out. His body loved the images Loki was invoking in his mind.

Loki got the smooth dildo he had brought to the bed and slid it inside Clint’s rectum. The archer had tensed momentarily, but then his body began to relax as it became accustomed to its girth.

“How do you feel?” Loki asked. His own desire had already grown considerably and he had to temper himself before losing control.

“More,” Clint begged. “More.”

Loki’s sharp smile was a dangerous one as he got to his feet. He adjusted Clint on the bed so that he was bent over at the waist with his feet touching the floor. Loki used more leather bindings to tie Clint’s ankles to the opposing feet of the bed until he was spread apart.

“You look delectable, Barton.”

Clint was hot and breathing heavy. The hard dildo in his ass, his wrists and feet tied only served to remind him how much more he wanted. He didn’t know what he was yearning for and he had no idea what Loki had in mind. He wanted more, fucking more of whatever it was that demigod was giving him.

The lash hit his ass and Clint jerked in response. One strike after another kept coming with no letting up. Clint screamed and then cried as the strikes continued.

“I will stop,” Loki said breathless.

“No!” Clint yelled. “I want more!”

“As you wish,” Loki whispered with delight. Never in his wildest imagination did he think Barton would welcome this even under the influence of a drug in his system.

Loki continued on for several minutes as Clint begged and sobbed. When he finished, he knelt behind him and ran his hands over the tender flesh that was rich with welts and bright pink marks.

“This will bruise beautifully,” Loki breathed.

“Fuck me,” Clint begged. “Hard, I want it fucking hard!”

Loki didn’t hesitate to pull the dildo from Clint. He lined up and pushed in with little thought to how it felt to the archer. All Loki had wanted since he had first seen him on Midgard was taking him to his bed. He wanted this mortal crawling into his bed longing for him.

“Yeah,” Clint tightly responded as the hard dick forced its way inside. The pain added to his need and he pushed back wanting it deeper inside of him. “Please.”

Taking hold of Clint’s bound wrists and using them for leverage, Loki started off easy and as his own desire began to overrule and take control the pace and intensity began a steady build. In a matter of minutes, Loki was pounding hard into the man under him.

The demigod could feel the ass tightening around his cock in response to his relentless pounding. Hearing Clint’s whispered pleas to go harder and faster only served to heat Loki’s blood. He slammed into him harder and faster with each passing second. Somewhere in Loki’s fevered brain, he was told to get a hold of Clint’s hard organ.

The rhythm built and heated both of them to such a degree that only animalistic need drove them both together. The drums of heated want filled them and they humped and moved with each other in brutal desire. The ruthless pursuit of their climax had them both as if they were tied together, driving each other on with only seeking their most base wants. Finally, they erupted together as if their bodies had synched along the way as one.

Loki leaned over Clint’s back and kissed his neck. He slowly pulled back and wiped his hand on the sheet. Never had he lost control so intently or sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is taken by surprise at Clint's intensity as the aphrodisiac continues to thrive in his system.

After he got Clint untied and on the bed, Loki asked, “How are you?”

“Shit,” Clint lowered his head uncaring that he was leaning on Loki’s shoulder. “That was fucking incredible.”

“It was,” Loki agreed. “I suspect your night is not finished.”

“Yeah, I know. I can still feel it moving inside of me. Don’t think it’ll be long until I have to go again.”

Loki left the bed and retrieved a wet a towel under cool water. He went back to Clint and proceeded to wash him starting at his chest and then moved it down. He couldn’t resist looking at the archer’s face as he cleansed his groin area. The pleasure was written all over his face and Loki wanted to smile. That was a look he wanted to keep on Clint’s face. 

“Better?” Loki asked.

“Yeah,” Clint whispered. “Can I get a drink?”

“Of course.”

Loki returned with a cool cup of water and Clint drank it down until it was gone. “Thanks.”

As soon as Loki set it aside, Clint grabbed Loki and pulled him down to the bed. “So tell me something. How’s the stamina of your people?”

Loki nearly laughed at the question not to mention he was turned on by Clint’s sudden aggression. “I am not Asgardian, Barton.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Clint leaned in and kissed Loki. It was wet, slippery and hot. Clint grabbed a hold of Loki’s semi-erect cock. “Mmm, just like I thought.”

“Barton,” Loki ground out. He moved his hips in response the heavy handed touch. 

“You think I’m going to let you have all the fun?” Clint could feel the heat building inside of him. He shifted his body over Loki’s and he inserted a thigh between Loki’s. Clint growled as he felt the demigod’s thick organ on his skin. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name.”

The statement sent Loki’s need into overdrive. “No one has yet to do so, Barton.”

“I do love a good challenge,” Clint responded with a steely grin. 

Not breaking eye contact with Loki, Clint moistened his fingers and then put them at Loki’s rectum. He pushed two inside and then after a moment, it was three. Clint worked his digits and he smirked when he heard Loki’s groan of desire. 

“Easy there, princess,” Clint whispered. “You won’t have to wait long.”

“Please,” Loki said with longing. “Now, Barton.”

Eager to put his dick inside Loki, Clint shifted his body and lifted Loki’s legs. He pushed inside and moaned loudly as his cock was gripped. It almost felt like Loki was pulling Clint’s erection inside of himself. 

“Fuck,” Clint ground out. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Loki moved his hips and he couldn’t hold back voicing his own pleasure as the archer’s cock fully seated itself within him. 

“I gotta move,” Clint pleaded. “Are you ready?”

“By the gods, Barton. I have been ready since the day I met you.”

Whether Clint heard those words, Loki would never be sure. All he felt was the erection moving inside of him and he lifted his hips in response. The friction of it was building inside of him and the harder Clint pushed into him, the louder Loki breathed in need of more. 

Clint could feel Loki angling his hips and he nearly laughed aloud. He knew how to draw out the desire instinctively. This was a new thing for him, but he felt like an expert already. Clint leaned in and gave Loki a deep kiss.

Keeping his face close, Clint said in a wicked voice, “Scream for me, Loki. I want to hear my name as I fuck you!”

“Gods, Barton,” Loki begged. He reached for his cock, but Clint batted his hand away.

“No fucking way, princess. This is mine.” Clint gripped the organ to let Loki know who was in control. 

The power of that moment had gone to Loki’s craving for more. He lifted his hips not just in want, but in pleading for the archer to finish the job. Loki’s wantonness was out of control and he moaned loudly. 

“Please, now, Barton. Please!”

“Not enough,” Clint told him. He pumped harder and harder still careful to not allow Loki an orgasm until he got what he wanted. 

The hard cock inside of him was relentless and nothing else mattered but Clint on top of him, tightly holding his organ as they moved together. 

Loki yelled loudly. “Now, Clint, now! Gods, now!”

“You got it, baby!” 

Clint then began pounding into Loki not holding back a bit. They screamed together as their orgasm overcame them. As it subsided, Clint was dizzy with relief and he carefully pulled out of Loki. He laid his head on his chest and took deep breaths. 

“Goddamn, how can it be this fucking intense? The drug?” Clint asked. 

Loki ran his hand over Clint’s damp hair. The archer’s body felt good on top of him. “Partly, I think. Perhaps our hatred of one another translated into something else.”

Rather than get offended by the statement, Clint chuckled. “So we went from bad fucking porn flick to trashy bodice ripper.”

The words were lost on Loki and he didn’t care to ask what Clint was talking about. “You need to rest, Barton. The night is only half over and I suspect your need will make itself known before long.”

It wasn’t in Clint to argue. He moved off of Loki and pulled a pillow close. As his eyes closed, he felt the covers pulled over him and then sleep came.

~*~

It was during the night at some point that Loki was awakened by a thrashing about on the bed next to him. Clint was furiously clawing at himself and nearly crying.

“Make it stop! Please, God, make it stop!”

“Barton!” 

The drug was overloading the archer’s nerves and he was frantic for relief. There was no question in Loki’s mind as to what Clint needed. 

He got up from the bed and yanked the curtain hanging off the bedpost. Loki got a piece of rope from the box that Naria had brought them. He hurried to the bed and it took some doing, but he managed to tie Clint’s hands together in front of him. 

Loki pulled the feverish Clint from the bed and hung him from the nail of the bedpost that he had exposed. Clint was screaming and crying for help and this was the only thing that Loki knew would relieve his suffering. 

Licking his dry mouth, Loki lifted the whip from the box. It had already became clear to him that the more intense the climax, the more relief the archer would find. The end of his suffering would only be found by the erotic torture of a whip. Loki had seen it numerous times. Some individuals needed this regularly and on occasion he had indulged. Loki prided himself on his expert use of the whip.

This wasn’t intense foreplay. Clint’s sanity was at stake and his life may very well be. Loki tested the whip and took a deep breath. He hoped this wasn’t a colossal mistake as he swung the thick leather at the archer’s back. 

Several strikes later he could hear the improvement in Clint’s cries. With every hit on his back, a new pain was being felt. It was one that overcame the intense sexual pain Clint was experiencing. 

“Make me come. Please,” Clint begged. “Now!”

Loki dropped the whip and went to Clint. He turned his body to face him and got to his knees. Without even thinking about it, Loki sucked on Clint’s hard organ for the second time that night. The power of it was forgotten as the only thing on his mind was helping the archer. Loki swallowed every drop of come and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Clint’s words. 

“Thank you. Fuck, thank you so much.”

Loki helped Clint back on the bed and put him on his stomach. The marks across his back looked exquisite in his eyes, but the cost to Clint wasn’t far from his mind. Fortunately, the skin hadn’t been broken and in a day or so the archer wouldn’t feel the pain any longer. 

Rubbing his eyes, Loki’s heart was already feeling heavy. Since arriving here his time with Clint Barton had convoluted everything. There was a time when Loki was so entranced by the archer that he fantasized about bludgeoning him to death just so he could fix another picture in his mind. 

Now, everything was changing both for himself and for Clint Barton. Their needs had spiraled out of control. If they got out of this place and back to the familiar Nine Realms, they would go their separate ways. Loki knew his own psyche well. He wouldn’t let this thing with him and Barton end. The demigod would take him, his people be damned, and make the archer his own. 

With a certain smile, Loki moved in closer to Clint and closed his eyes. That made it far easier to sleep. 

~*~

When Loki was next awakened it was the early morning hours. The sun still sat under the horizon of the red fields casting an emerald glow across the skies. It was a hand turning him to his back that had opened his eyes. Then a body was on top of his and lips were ghosting across his cheek. 

“Clint,” Loki whispered. 

The lips met his and Loki opened his mouth. Loki welcomed the intrusion and he put his hands on Clint’s back. He skimmed them down and his cock stiffened as he remembered the marks he had plied to the archer’s back. 

Their cocks moved together, next to one another and kept an even pace of desire and need. Breathing hard, not a word was spoken as their bodies surged together. As they peaked together, their essence mingled together on Loki’s stomach. 

Clint moved down and proceeded to lick up every drop much to Loki’s pleasure. He kept his hand on the archer, running his fingers through the man’s hair even after Clint had fallen asleep with his head on Loki’s stomach. It was the single most intimate moment of his life. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki are one step closer in their plan to escape all the while avoiding talking about the events of the night before.

When Clint woke, he was suddenly aware of Loki’s body next to his. He could feel the demigod’s leg warmly inserted between his, the arm was draped across his waist and the gentle breaths on his shoulder were other examples of their closeness. Clint closed his eyes for a moment. It felt good, warm and safe especially after such an insane night of sex and violence. 

Clint eased out of bed and unmindful of his nakedness he headed for a bath and stopped in front of a full length mirror. The archer turned his back and his mouth opened at the sight of the marks crisscrossing his back and thighs. He remembered everything clearly, but he couldn’t find it within himself to be horrified by the sight. Touching one of the bruises it felt a little tender, but Clint didn’t mind it. In fact, he found the sight of his marked back strangely erotic.

Turning away, Clint didn’t want to keep thinking on it. When he got to the bath, he was pleased to see the steaming water. He walked into it and sighed as the hot wetness seemed to seep into his muscles. Clint sunk into the water relishing the heat as it covered his shoulders. 

When he closed his eyes, he breathed deeply as he began to relax. Then the images of the night before began to etch themselves into memory. Loki was kneeling before him sucking on his cock, the feel of the demigod’s hands holding his bound wrists as he fucked him, the taste of Loki’s erection on his tongue and the smell of sex in the air as Clint rammed into him. 

Then there was the slow and easy sex in the early morning hours. Clint was certain the effects of the drug had worn off by then. Why did he instigate it? Why didn’t Loki turn away from him? Clint could only guess that he had wanted more than just the memory of frenzied sex between them. He was forced to admit to himself that he didn’t feel the hatred for the demigod as before. 

In fact, Clint was starting to wonder if this was some sort of twisted Stockholm syndrome. Loki remembered back to his training with SHIELD on the subject. Victims will sometimes identify with their captors because of the lack of abuse. They will sympathize with them. 

He shook his head. Nope, definitely does not track here, Clint thought. Loki was still a sadist bastard who brainwashed him in a failed attempt to take over his planet. No, there was a lot more at work here and it would take time to further explore the complex figure of Loki and his motives. 

For now, they had to leave this place. If drugging him wasn’t enough of an indication at how serious their plight was, then it wouldn’t be long before the situation deteriorated. 

Clint stepped out of the water, dried off and dressed. When he entered the room, Loki was already dressed. The memories of their shared night invaded his sight again and he felt his heart palpitate at them. 

Rather than say a word, Clint strode past him and headed to the kitchen for their breakfast. 

~*~

Loki looked up as the door opened and Clint returned with a tray of food. He adjusted one of the packs.

“I take it the drug is now expelled from your system.”

“Yeah,” Clint answered as he set the table. “About that.”

“Barton, what happened will remain in this room. As immoral as many think me to be, I do understand discretion.”

Clint straightened. “I appreciate that, but I was going to say thanks for being there. You could’ve just let me lie on that bed and suffer if you wanted.”

“Naria indicated that some have died. We must survive together if we are to leave this place.”

“Then I owe you more than I can say. I won’t forget it.”

Loki had never thought a moment like this would happen. He had at one time planned on killing the archer and now he wanted him in his bed. He would have taken Barton on the spot if it were possible. 

“Kiel has given permission for me to be transported to the local market. I believe there will be the remainder of the parts required for the quinjet. A guard will take me to the sight afterwards.”

“How did you manage that?”

“I bribed him. He has proven his weakness for gold on more than one occasion.”

“And what about navigating our way out of here?”

Loki shook his head and took a drink from the goblet. “That is proving to be far more problematic. I fear I unknowingly sabotaged the effort.”

“How?”

“Kiel manufactures the slave collars and in my desire to ingratiate myself I led him to believe that a trade deal might be possible between us.”

“And?”

“He wishes to trek to Asgard at the end of the fortnight of festivities with me so that an agreement can be reached.”

“Fuck,” Clint ground out. “He has no fucking reason to hand over the maps we need.”

“I refuse to take that ogre of a being to Asgard. This is a militaristic society and gaining access to Asgard and the Bifrost is unacceptable by any standards.”

“You’re not sure if Odin can win a war.”

“They do business with the most disreputable groups. Their greed and immorality makes them dangerous as well, Barton. It’s not just my world at risk, but yours as well. Midgard would provide an endless harvest of slaves.”

“We have nine days to get the ship running and to get out of here. We also have to make sure they can’t follow us, too.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“We have to disable all the transports except for what we steal.”

Loki shook his head. “I doubt I can learn enough about their technology to make this possible.”

“I’ll do some looking around. See if there is another way to throw them off our trail.”

“Trail?” Loki questioned. The more he thought about the, wider his smiled. 

“What?” Clint nearly grinned as well. 

“There is a Midgardian tale of breadcrumbs as a trail.”

“Yeah, Hansel and Gretel. He left a trail of breadcrumbs.”

“Perhaps that is what we should leave as our trail only they will find an empty transport.”

Clint laughed a little. “You know, that was always my favorite story as a kid.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barbaric punishment is meted out to Clint for his hand in Naria's escape. Loki can do nothing except to witness it.

The idea was a good one, but the overriding problem of getting stellar maps remained. The ship was closer to being ready and given the enormous hit it had taken, Clint had to admit that Loki’s constant work had made it all possible. It would be a space worthy vehicle and they hoped the distance for it to travel wouldn’t be too great. 

Clint had made enough trips to the maintenance compound where locating and grabbing the power packs wouldn’t be a problem. He’d have to make quick work of it when the time came for their escape. While it was a simple enough job, accomplishing it was still an issue. They needed a distraction on that day and Clint was having difficulty figuring out an acceptable one. 

He was thinking about this very thing when he was coming back from the maintenance compound. That was when he saw Naria sitting on the ground near the house. 

“Naria?” Clint saw the tears on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Kiel is giving me to Boglin,” she said wiping the tears from her face. “Boglin is going to give me the Suellyst.”

“That’s what they made me drink a few nights ago.”

Naria nodded. “It will kill me. I have suffered it once before, but Boglin is brutal. I won’t survive the night.”

Seeing the fear and pain in her eyes, Clint knew he had to do something. “Naria, I heard a rumor about a merchant who comes through here that will sometimes smuggle slaves.”

“Yes, his name is Tarus. His cost is quite high.”

“Will he take gold?”

“You cannot!”

Clint put his hands on her arms. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again, Naria. Answer me. Will he take gold?”

“Yes.”

“Right after the midday meal, come see me and I’ll get you the gold. You leave the first chance you get. Understand?”

“I can’t repay you,” Naria cried. 

“Repay me by getting away from here.” Naria pulled him close, kissed his cheek and then rushed away. 

Clint got to their rooms and he found the gold that Loki kept hidden away. He knew the demigod would be angry, but he had to help Naria. At the sound of the knock at the door, Clint opened it and got Naria inside. 

He held the leather bag and showed her the gold inside. “How much will you need?”

Naria took over half of it. “He requires much. You risk too much for me.”

“Live a good life, Naria. You deserve it.”

Before leaving, Naria kissed him once more and he gave her his best smile. After she was gone, Clint sat in the chair satisfied that he had done the right thing.

The remainder of the day passed uneventfully as did the evening. Clint kept waiting to hear word about a runaway slave, but there wasn’t an indication. Clint knew the demigod loved lying and normally wouldn’t care to do so, but with so much at stake this was a better choice for them all should Naria be found. 

It was mid-morning the following day when all hell broke loose. Clint had already finished his time in the kitchen and was in the room he shared with Loki repairing a torn shirt. The demigod was sorting through even more maps that had been brought to him. 

The doors broke open and the room filled with guards. Kiel and Boglin followed. 

“Take him!” Kiel pointed to Clint. 

They grabbed Clint out of the chair knocking it over and tightly held him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Loki loudly demanded. 

Boglin tossed the leather pouch onto the table. “Open it, my Lord.”

Loki did and Clint’s eyes widened at seeing the gold he had given to Naria. His eyes locked with Loki’s. Begging him would do no good. 

“Come,” Kiel told Loki. 

He marched from the room and Clint was the last to be pulled with the group. They all headed to the courtyard in the back of the palace. Clint faltered when he saw a slim body hanging from a noose in the far corner. It was Naria.

“Naria!”

Boglin viciously backhanded Clint. “Silence!”

Clint tasted blood in his mouth from the brutal hit, but his eyes never left Naria’s body. They had caught her and killed her. He barely heard Kiel talking to Loki. 

“Understand Prince Loki. We cannot let this go unpunished. He used your gold to help my slave escape. This gold will act as repayment for the loss.”

“Of course.” Loki worked to steady his breathing. He already had an idea of what had happened. Barton would have had a justified reason to help the girl so suddenly. Him keeping silent made perfect sense.

He turned when he heard the guards struggling with Clint and when he saw the reason why, his eyes nearly widened. The archer was being dragged to a crossbeam. There was no doubt about what was to happen. 

Clint couldn’t fight the tight grip of the guards and his arms were yanked up on the crossbeam and manacled. His breathing was growing uneven as fear was overpowering every part of him. Clint jerked in response as his shirt was ripped away. 

Seeing Boglin with the thick whip in hand, Loki turned to Kiel. “Please allow me the honor of seeing to his punishment for his nefarious deed, Kiel.”

Kiel raised his hand. “The offense is ours, Prince Loki. The law states we must impart an adequate punishment.”

Helpless to stop what was about to happen, Loki put his hands behind his back and clenched them into fists. That was when he saw the estate’s slaves brought in to witness the event. This wasn’t just a punishment, Loki realized. An example would be made of Clint and they wanted every slave to witness it not just his punishment, but also the death of Naria. He felt nauseous.

“Twenty lashes,” Kiel ordered. 

The first hit and Clint did not utter a sound. Loki saw that Boglin was determined to elicit some kind of response from the archer and he hit harder. Still nothing. Five strikes later, Clint Barton still hadn’t made a sound. With each passing hit, the overseer grew angrier that he couldn’t break him.

Flesh was ripped open and blood streamed downward as the unrelenting strikes continued. Still, Clint remained silent in his agony. Loki wanted to yell at Clint to scream, cry and let loose the pain he was holding inside. He cursed Clint for his courage and tenacity and then cursed himself for his own weaknesses. The tearing into flesh continued and Loki had never felt more helpless in his life.

At fifteen strikes, all anyone heard was Clint’s heavy breathing. On the sixteenth, the archer was conscious enough to be able to will his own silence. By the time the overseer got to eighteen, he was enraged. Boglin roared in anger as he put the last of the strikes across Clint’s bloody back. 

When strike number twenty-one landed, that was when Loki broke. 

“Enough!” he thundered at the overseer. Loki looked to Kiel. “Justice has been done, Kiel. This is now my responsibility.”

“As you wish, Prince Loki.” Kiel motioned for the slaves to take Barton down. 

Loki stepped forward and grabbed one of the slaves by the arm. “Take him to my rooms.”

“Master, we always take them to our quarters…”

“Now!” Loki barked. 

He watched them pull an unconscious and bloody Clint from the crossbeams. Loki couldn’t take his eyes off the archer’s blood-soaked body as he was carried from the room. 

Why did his hands hurt? Loki silently wondered. He looked down and grimaced as he forced them open. The blood stunned him. He had literally dug his fingernails into his skin until he bled while watching Clint Barton’s torture. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has difficulty coping with the aftermath of Clint's torture.

Once in their rooms, Loki watched as the slaves set a cot of sorts on the floor. They carefully laid Clint on his stomach mindful of his ravaged back. Towels were placed around him to catch the blood and when one began the horrific work of cleaning him, a scream erupted for the first time from the archer. 

“Enough!” Loki ordered. “Give him a moment.”

“My Lord, please,” a slave said. 

“He’s had enough.”

An older woman with thick hair knotted in the back stepped forward. “My Lord, I am Mave. It’s been our unfortunate duty to have done this many times.”

“Will he live?” Loki asked. 

“He is strong. I will make sure that he does.”

Loki nodded and he watched her approach the wounded warrior. She knelt and forced him to drink some sort of liquid.

“What is that?”

“It will ease some of the pain, but nothing will erase all of it.” Mave took some gauze from one of the slaves and glanced at Loki. “I am told you possess more strength than us.”

“Yes.”

“Get here, My Lord, and hold his arms. He cannot be allowed to move.”

Loki did as she instructed and he grasped Clint’s arms. Other slaves held down his legs and managed to keep him in place. Once she started, a tortuous scream broke from the archer. Loki nearly lost his grip. 

“No more,” Clint cried out. “No more!”

Loki leaned forward. “Where is that obstinate archer who fired an arrow that knocked me to Stark Tower, Barton? I’ve never forgotten.”

“It fucking hurts, Loki. God, it hurts!”

“You will do this,” Loki swore to Clint. He moved his hands to Clint’s and held them tightly. “I will not leave you.”

Loki sighed in relief just a bit as Clint adjusted his hands to hold to Loki’s more firmly. Mave began again and despite Clint’s cries she managed to clean his wounds. After nearly two hours, his back was cleaned. The deep lashes would scar. There was no erasing what Clint had endured. 

Mave lifted a thick jar and removed the lid. She glanced at Loki. “This will also be painful. It’s a salve with remarkable healing powers. In three days he will be fully healed, but the marks he will always carry.”

“He’s ready,” Loki told her. 

Once again, Clint sobbed in agony as the medicine was applied. She was over halfway through when he finally passed out much to Loki’s relief. He watched the slaves tie Clint’s hands and arms to the cot. 

“He will wake in pain during the night. I will leave someone here to help apply more to his back,” Mave instructed. 

As the slaves filed out of the room, Loki went to the bath and at finding the garbage pail he dropped to his knees and vomited. When he finished, Loki sat back and wiped the perspiration from his forehead. He saw Mave in the doorway.

“What do you want?” Loki bit out.

“You care for him.”

“I care not for your people! That is what offends me.”

“Offends you, how, my Lord?” she asked.

Loki was sure Mave was toying with him at this moment. He got to his feet. “Your weakness is your choice of illness, madam. Your masters remain with their boot upon the backs of your neck and you do nothing. That offends me as much as your presence now does.”

“I was born a slave in this house, my Lord. The previous master gave me my freedom as a gift to his late wife, but I chose to stay out of love for those who need it the most.”

“The slaves?”

Mave finally broke a smile. “Nay, my Lord. I had thought love through kindness that I received from my previous master would solve the sickness in this place.”

“Apparently it did not.” Loki needed a harsh drink before seeing Clint’s ravaged back. 

“I will return in the morning, my Lord.”

Loki finally returned to where Clint lay and he sat on the floor next to him. As he watched the archer sleep, Loki stretched out next to him and was soon asleep himself. 


	12. Chapter 12

During the night Clint woke up in agony. With a slave’s assistance, they were able to apply more of the healing balm and the archer fell back into an uneasy sleep. When Clint woke up a second time in the grip of a nightmare, Loki grabbed his hand and whispered soothing words in his ear until he slumbered once again. 

By the time morning came, Clint was in a deep sleep and Loki sat on the floor watching him. He was still sickened by the entire ordeal and nothing Loki could do would ever remove the horror that Clint had suffered. 

Mave came and more of the medicine was applied and with Loki’s help, they managed to hydrate Barton. This was repeated throughout the day and when evening came, Loki was forced to leave him for a trip with Kiel into the marketplace. Loki was loathe to leave the archer, but despite all that happened appearances had to be kept. He put on a good show all the while allowing his twisted fantasies in the best way to kill both Kiel and Boglin remained at the forefront of his mind. 

~*~

By the following afternoon, Clint had recovered enough to be moved to the bed. Despite the remarkable medicine balm used to speed his healing, he had thrown the bottle nearly across the room when Loki recommended taking it back with them to the Nine Realms. 

“It was made so that beaten slaves can get back to work sooner,” Clint told him. The bitterness in his voice quieted Loki and he returned to finish up the last of the repairs to the ship. 

After Mave used more of the medicine on Clint’s back, Loki took a tray of soup to him. 

“You’ve not eaten enough, Barton.”

“I don’t want it,” Clint sighed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

“You have to keep up your strength.”

“Her collar must have some kind of tracker in it. They wouldn’t have found her otherwise.”

“Barton…”

“It was for nothing, you know.” Clint looked at Loki and shook his head. “All for fucking nothing. She’s dead because of me.”

“It will not be for nothing.”

Both looked at Mave who came forward. “Naria would rather have died than suffered under Boglin’s hands. You saved her that. Her death will not be in vain. I promise you that.”

“Mave?” Clint questioned. “What’s going on?”

“In seven days this estate will be in ashes,” Mave answered. 

“You’ll die. All of you will,” Clint told her. 

Mave smiled a bit and nodded. “You won against Boglin and Kiel,” she told Clint. “You showed us how to fight and while we may die, it will not be in vain. You have my word.”

Clint believed her. After she was gone, he said, “I’ll take that soup now.”

Loki put the tray on his lap. “I wish I could have protected you from this.”

“By tomorrow I’ll be almost as good as new. The scars will be there for the rest of my life.”

“The sooner we put this place behind us, the better.”

“They’ll be overwhelmed once the government militia gets wind of their revolt.” Clint turned the soup with his spoon unsure if he still wanted to eat. Then he got an idea. “Maybe they won’t all die.”

“What?”

“Seven days, she said. That’s the day we’re hoping to leave. It’s a perfect distraction.”

“If I can stellar maps,” Loki reminded Clint. 

“Maybe you can without Kiel.” Clint straightened on the bed. “We can help them and they’ll help us, too.”

“Explain.”

“The system that controls the collars is in one of the buildings at the maintenance compound. Now, it’s monitored 24/7 and if we can distract enough guards I can dispatch the remaining ones easily enough and blow it up.”

“The entire estate will be in disarray,” Loki finished. 

“Mave has been here a long time and she should at the very least tell you how to gain access to the maps we need to get home.”

“Failing that, I will drag Kiel to his library and threaten his tyrannical neck until he hands over the maps.”

“That, too,” Clint said with a slight smile. He turned serious. “But you can’t kill him.”

“I see no reason to have good morals now, Barton.”

“It’s not that. A revolt needs a powerful message, Loki. Giving Kiel and Boglin over to the slaves for them to do with as they see fit is the way to go.”

“Letting them have their revenge would be fitting.”

Clint grinned. “You really need to watch Spartacus. How do you think a slave revolt will play to other slaves in the region?”

“Extremely well,” Loki affirmed with pleasure.

“I need a map of the estate. We’ve got a contingency of guards to deal with if this revolt is going to take off.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the revolt are coming together.

With Mave’s help, Loki was given a map of the estate and guard locations. The fight had nearly left Clint after Naria’s death and his brutal punishment, having the diagrams in his hand he was feeling more like a soldier, an assassin. The slave mentality had nearly crushed him, but now he was ready to fight.

There were several concerns that were foremost in his mind. The first was the numerous guards. The element of surprise was essential in knocking them off their game. If this revolt was ever to get off the ground putting them on the defensive from the outset was critical. 

When he told Loki his plan he got an arched eyebrow in response. “How in Hel’s fury are you going to accomplish so much in so little time?”

“You have to go to the quinjet. I need my weapons and I have a little something I always hold back for emergencies.”

“I recall your surprises,” Loki told him. The memory of Clint’s explosive arrow was fresh in his mind.

“Timing is everything if this is going to work.”

With only three days of planning for the attack on the estate, Clint was able to map out a tactical solution in giving the slaves what they needed to get their rebellion off the ground. It wasn’t in Clint or Loki to tell any of them that the odds were stacked against them with a militaristic government that would soon be bearing down on them. 

It was a few days later that Clint was fully healed. He looked at his back in the mirror and sighed. The scars were deep red and over time they would fade, but there was no taking them away. The memory of why he got them and the horror of the act itself was still waking him up at night. 

He turned back to see Loki returning with his gear from the quinjet. Clint picked up his pack, unzipped it and took out his bow. The weapon snapped open with a sharpness that testified to its deadliness. His quiver was fully charged and the arrows were in place and ready. 

Clint reached into his pack and took out the blocks of explosives and set them on the table. He turned towards Loki. “C4. I’m blowing the goddamn control system for the collars to hell.”

“Once that is done you cannot stay and fight, Barton. You must get to the transport. It will take both of us to leave this place.”

“I know.” A part of Clint wanted nothing more than to be a part of this fight, but going home was a priority. Not just for their sakes, but also to make sure they couldn’t follow them to their worlds. “It doesn’t mean that I won’t be killing as many of these bastards that I can along the way.”

Clint watched Loki take a seat at the large table. “Everything ready?”

“I will need Kiel lured to the library for the map. He is the only one who can give it to me.”

“How are you getting it from him?”

“Do you really want to know?” Loki asked with deceptive calmness. 

Clint said nothing. There was no doubt Kiel would be dead when Loki finished with him.

~*~

Tomorrow was the day. Everything was set. The C4 was where it needed to be. Most slaves eager to be a part of the revolt had their instructions. They knew where to be when all hell broke loose. The slaves would have to get to the weapons immediately and learn to use them in short order. 

Clint had already hidden the power packs for the quinjet. He had his gear stowed under the bed and he had his route to the roof already planned out. Clint already knew exactly what he was going to do in the first few minutes of the rebellion. 

Their only advantage was the number of slaves. They outnumbered the guards almost 3 to 1 and while not all of the slaves knew, Clint and Loki hoped seeing what was happening would give them incentive to fight. 

Clint had heard enough stories of how guards in prisons would somehow feel the tension of prisoners just before a riot erupted. He couldn’t detect any apprehension by the guards and he suspected that they were so overconfident in their power and counted on the slaves’ weakness that they would never see it coming. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki share one last bittersweet night together.

It was growing late and Clint’s anxiousness was starting to build. He glanced at Loki and nearly cursed at him. The demigod was reading a damn book as if he had not a care in the world. Did he think they were going on a fucking picnic tomorrow? 

He took a deep breath. Everything would change after today. Clint paused. No, everything would go back to the way it was before…at least for him and Loki it would. If they made it back to the Nine Realms, Clint would go back to Earth and be an Avenger. Loki would be locked up or worse. That had been the plan before finding themselves wrecked on this world. 

When Clint looked at Loki he didn’t see a god bent on ruling his planet or taking the Asgardian throne. He didn’t see a twisted bastard who had brainwashed him and set him loose on his planet anymore. After everything that had happened none of it seemed to matter. 

Instead, he saw the one who had done everything he could to ease his own suffering while under the aphrodisiac. Clint saw the one who had brought him soup and encouraged him to eat. Clint saw Loki as the one who allowed him to take his drug induced desires out on him. The fucking god of mischief and lies had made sure both of them had lived. It would have been far easier if he had just left Clint behind and made his own way back to Asgard or wherever the hell he wanted. 

The truth of the matter was that Loki was in a far better position to do more for himself in this fucking awful place than anywhere else. Loki could have luxuriated in the lap of wealth and privilege if he wanted and instead, he was going to fight with Clint to get out of here in order to go where he was despised and hated. 

Clint smiled a little and his eyes met Loki’s. He pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He moved to Loki and keeping his gaze on the questioning eyes, he took the book out of his hand and set it aside. 

“Come to bed,” Clint said. 

Loki stood and as he followed Clint, he removed his own clothes. They got to the bed and he helped Clint off with the remainder of his clothing. Once on the bed together, Loki rolled into Clint and bent in for a kiss. He parted Clint’s legs with his own and settled his hips on top of him. 

“Please,” Clint whispered. The soft bed only added to the intimacy they were sharing. Clint pulled Loki in for a deep kiss. It was heated and only added to their need for one another. 

Loki had his fingers at Clint’s entrance. He was on fire and wouldn’t fight the need for the archer. This wild man under him was moving his hips, wanting him and whispered his name in heated bliss. No, he wanted to draw it out. This night had to last and Loki would make damn sure it would. 

Clint groaned as Loki moved down his body and took his cock in his mouth. The demigod had his mouth on him and his fingers inside stretching him, filling him. The fucking god of driving him insane wasn’t going to let him come until he was ready. 

With a bit of a laugh, Clint decided what was good for the mere mortal was good enough for the demigod. He pulled Loki up to him for a dirty open mouthed kiss and put him to his back. Clint was glad the demigod allowed him to take the initiative. He moved on top of him until their cocks lined up and he held them together with his hand. 

“Think I’m going to let you have all the fun,” Clint breathed in his ear.

“By the gods, Barton,” Loki ground out as he moved his hips in concert with Clint. 

As they rocked their hips together, Clint and Loki held tightly to one another. Their yearning drove them on and on, but always in the back of their minds was not just the climax they were searching for, but also never forgetting that once the sun rose it was over for them. 

“I want you inside me,” Clint whispered on Loki’s skin. 

“Yes,” Loki agreed. 

Clint allowed himself to be shifted to his stomach and Loki on top of him. The wet kiss on the back of his neck was like the hot liquid surging through his veins. He wanted more and arched against Loki. He was rewarded with more kisses and licks on his skin. 

His legs were parted and he felt Loki coming in close behind him. Clint reached behind and put a hand on Loki’s thigh letting him know that he was ready for him. The touch of his flesh against his was heated and moist. 

Once Loki’s cock breached him, Clint moaned. “Yes, fuck, yes.”

Loki was taking his time and Clint was glad of it. This night had to last. Even if it was just a fucking fantasy where the real world outside this room didn’t exist, the longer it lasted the better. He wanted it slow like a river of thick lava coming down a mountain. 

After Loki was fully inside, deep into him, he moved just a bit and then took hold of Clint’s leaking erection. 

“Wait,” Clint ground out. He felt the perspiration running down his back, along his neck and over his shoulders. “Fuck me, but just…”

Loki understood. He took his hand off Clint’s cock and began the slow moving inside of him. This was part and parcel of making sure the sex lasted as long as possible although the demigod was sure once they started there would be no slowing them down. 

Clint knew it and so he pushed back against Loki urging him on, but at an easy tempo. It was as if the key to a motor turned on and the thrumming of it was moving them both as if they had been committed to the act for years. They knew each other’s rhythm, how to arch their hips, how to touch each other and what words to say to one another. 

Loki leaned forward as he pumped into Clint. He had one hand on his hip and another at his shoulder. His hips were moving of their own volition into the body under him. It was close, getting there and by the gods he never wanted it to end. The archer’s muscled back was erotically beautiful with how it moved and his body reacted as he skimmed his hand across it. The healed scars were a witness to his strength and courage. 

“Loki, please,” Clint pleaded as he moved back and forth. “Inside me, fucking me. Don’t let go of me.”

“Never,” Loki promised. He’d never stop. Nothing would make him stop. He pulled Clint up until he was on his knees and Loki pushed into him over and over. “Never.”

Clint’s head went back against Loki’s shoulder and feeling his arms around him, he knew now that it would end soon. He took hold of Loki’s hand and guided it to his cock. Both their hands were on it, pumping it together. 

“Oh, yeah,” Clint urged. This wasn’t going to stop. 

Their hips met, their hands together as their hunger increased with every thrust. The measured pace continued to increase in both speed and intensity. Their wanton thirst was not being quenched and the more it intensified, the wilder the sex between them. 

Finally, Loki pushed Clint down to his hands and he gripped the archer’s hips before pounding into him. 

“I have to, I have to,” Loki repeated. 

“Now!”

Then the power of their desires was unleased on one another as their climax crashed on them like a distant star exploding on a sun. The resulting supernova exploded through their bodies and they groaned their relief together. 

Clint slowly lowered himself to the bed and Loki with him. When he felt the demigod begin to move, Clint stopped him. 

“Stay inside me. Please.”

Loki kissed his shoulder. He wanted nothing more. 

“Yes.”

They lay next to one another and Loki remained inside of him for the remainder of the night. No words were spoken for both knew what the other thought and how it all would end. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave revolt begins.

Clint woke first the following morning and he eased out of Loki’s hold as he slid out of bed. He dressed wearing the normal slave garb and his boots. Come live or die, this would be his last day as a slave and he was anxious for it to begin. 

He went down to the kitchen and the normally noisy kitchen was quiet of voices. All that was heard were the sounds of readying the breakfast for Kiel and his guests. Clint got the tray ready and he hoped that Boglin and the like didn’t pick up on the mix of anticipation and nervousness among the slaves. 

When Clint got back to the room, Loki was already dressed. Clint got his bow and checked it over again. He picked up the quiver and saw that it was fully charged. They still had an hour to go.

Experience had taught Clint that the time just before a big mission were the most critical. Tension was always high and mistakes were easy to make. 

He spent most of the next hour collecting his thoughts, mentally taking each step through the mission and calming his anxiousness. By the time he was ready to go, Clint was as mentally prepared as he could be. Seeing the determination in Loki’s eyes, the demigod was as well. 

~*~

It was easy to smuggle his bow and quiver out of the house to the cart Clint would use to restock the food stores at the maintenance compound. Once there, Clint got the hidden power backs into a bag that he slung on his back. He went back outside to the corner wall and climbed on it. Using the tall trees as cover he managed to get in position. 

The C4 had already been set and it appeared that slaves with specific tasks in the revolt were nearly in position. Clint hoped that Loki had gotten Kiel in the library. By now, he should be wringing the information out of the nobleman. 

Clint readied his bow and pulled back on the string until it was taut. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck and he clearly saw the C4. This particular arrow would do the job well. He let it loose and it embedded itself in the stone wall. 

When the arrow exploded, it took half the building with it. Chaos erupted as slaves ran for the weapons and began fighting the guards. Clint yanked out arrow after arrow to give them a fighting chance. When he saw the first of the slaves taking out guards with no repercussions by way of the collars that was when Clint knew it was time to move. They had done it.

He jumped from the wall and sprinted towards the house. It was still a distance away and he had only minutes to meet Loki at the transport. He could hear more explosions behind him and the fighting was intensifying. 

Clint was hit with a blinding pain running along his nerves and as he fell he screamed. It was as if everything under his skin was on fire and nothing would stop it. He never noticed the figure approaching him or yanking the bow out of his hand. 

Then it stopped and he took deep breaths to get a hold of himself. Clint looked up at Boglin standing over him. The entire estate was in pandemonium and the overseer appeared as if he had not a care in the world. 

“You think I didn’t know you would try something like this?” Boglin stated. 

Clint got a kick in the ribs and he rolled to his side in agony. 

Boglin held the bracelet so Clint would see it. “You were always a troublesome one so I knew you would need something special. This one is directly tied to your neural system, slave.”

As he spoke, Clint remained on his side and reached for the knife in his boot. There was a reason why he had refused to give the footwear up and now he’d get his chance. Before Boglin knew it, Clint had jammed the blade into the man’s shoe and he was thrilled at how loudly the overseer had howled. Clint rolled to his back and sliced into the overseer’s Achilles tendon effectively crippling him. 

Clint got to his feet and took the bracelet from him. He stuffed it in his pocket. “I’d kill you right now, you motherfucker. I just don’t have the fucking time. It’s not up to me, anyway.”

He stepped back and watched as armed slaves circled the overseer. Clint would never know how they found justice because he was already headed to the house.

When he saw the open door to the library, he found Kiel dead on the floor. His neck had been broken. Clint had told Loki not to kill him, but he wasn’t surprised the demigod hadn’t listened. Much revenge would be taken on this day. 

Clint got to the front and he saw Loki in one of the transports. “Now, Barton!”

As soon as he was in, they were off and speeding towards the ship. Clint looked over his shoulder. Two transports were on their tail. 

“Shit! I thought they’d been disabled!”

“Just watch.” 

After Loki punched on the panel, the two transports stalled and fell from the sky. 

“I don’t believe it!”

“You can thank Mave,” Loki told him. 

“Maybe we should help them,” Clint told Loki. He watched as the estate grew smaller the further away they got. 

“Barton, this is their war to fight.”

There was a certain logic to Loki’s reasoning. Clint had known it when he left Boglin to slave justice. All he could do was hope that this revolt was just the beginning of getting rid of the ugliness of slavery once and for all. 

Loki landed the transport near the quinjet. He handed Clint a jump drive. “Put this in the computer and follow the coordinates. I will meet you at the rendezvous.”

Clint took it. “Don’t be late.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki finally escape, but nothing is the same afterwards.

They had to make sure there was no trace of where they went. Nothing was left to chance. Clint jumped out of the transport and got in the quinjet. Loki had done a more than adequate job in repairing it. The ship had been reinforced for space travel. He only hoped the journey wouldn’t overtax the systems as he installed the power packs.

It fired up easy enough and lifted off. Clint headed for the prearranged coordinates some miles away and found the transport with Loki standing outside of it. When he got close enough, he saw that much of it had been destroyed. 

If they were followed, they’d find this ship and spend time searching the rubble. By the time they figured out the ruse, Clint and Loki would be long gone. 

Once Loki was inside, Clint headed away from the planet and once they broke orbit he nearly screamed for joy. He glanced at Loki. The demigod wasn’t smiling yet, but the relief in his eyes was apparent. 

“I fucking can’t believe we got away,” Clint told him. 

“Barton,” Loki said. “Word of this rebellion will spread.”

“Do you still think freedom is a great lie? People are made to kneel?”

“Their freedom to live without enslavement and threat of torture is as real as the water we thirst for.”

“Awfully philosophical of you,” Clint dryly responded. 

“Many on your world do not understand the concept of the true freedom these people are fighting for. They distort it in order to suit themselves. That is the lie.” 

The quinjet rattled and Clint glanced at Loki. “How much farther?”

“Another two hours to the nearest planet. Heimdall should see us.” Loki checked the computer. “If the ship holds together, that is.”

“Great,” Clint grimly bit out. He studied the readings on the panel. “It was never designed for this kind of speed, Loki.”

Nearly three hours later, the ship skidded into the desert of the planet they had aimed for. Clint and Loki stumbled out of it and looked up at the hot sun. 

Loki was about to call out to Heimdall and he looked at Clint. “What will you tell them once you are home?”

“The truth. Everything. You?”

Loki grinned. “I am the god of lies, Barton. The truth has never suited me.”

~*~

As soon as they were on the Bifrost, Clint saw Thor approach on horseback with a contingency of soldiers. Heimdall had seen them coming as soon as they had crashed the quinjet. Thor dismounted and turned his horse over to a guard and came to him and Loki.

“We thought you both dead.” The relief was sincere in Thor’s eyes. 

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your brother,” Clint told him. 

Thor looked at Loki. He motioned for the guards to take him. “He must be taken to Father for his crimes.”

Clint clenched his teeth before talking. “At least make sure he gets the full story. There is a lot to tell, Thor.”

As Loki was taken away, Clint realized that he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye. Before he could utter a word, Loki was gone. 

~*~

The first thing done as soon as Clint was back at Stark Tower was a visit to Bruce’s lab where he underwent a thorough physical. With Tony’s help they managed to remove the collar safely. As soon as it was on the counter, Clint set the bracelet next to it. He asked for a hammer and after Tony set it in his hand, the archer destroyed the items until they were in pieces.

Before he could be questioned, Clint removed his shirt and everyone froze at seeing the horrific scars across his back. 

“Make it fast, okay.”

“Sure,” Bruce said after he found his voice. He looked at the team. “Give us a few minutes.”

Clint looked at Natasha. “Wait for me. Okay?”

“I will,” she promised. 

After they were gone, Bruce studied Clint’s back. “How long ago did this happen? You’ve only been gone a few weeks.”

“A week ago. They had some kind of salve or something that speeds healing. It was designed so that slaves could get back to work that much sooner. I couldn’t stand the idea of bringing it back, Bruce.”

“Why did they…” Bruce sighed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’ll tell you all everything. I just need Thor here when I do it. He has to make sure Odin knows, too.”

Bruce carefully examined Clint making sure not to miss a thing. After drawing some blood, he said, “You’re still exhausted. I’ll tell Fury not to send anyone for a debriefing until tomorrow. I want you to get a good meal and some rest.”

“Got it.”

Clint hopped off the exam table and put his shirt back on. He met Natasha in the hallway. “I sure could use a pizza and some beer.”

She smiled. “Tony’s already put in the order.”

“Figures,” Clint said. “Listen, my debriefing is tomorrow. I’m not telling them everything, Nat, but I have to talk about it.”

“You survived, Clint. That’s what I care about.”

“Thanks.”

~*~

That night in his apartment at Stark Tower, Clint was under the covers. Sleep had initially come quickly, but nightmares soon invaded. He saw Naria’s body hanging, heard Kiel’s wicked laughter and flinched every time the whip tore at his back. Clint rolled to his back and then he felt warmth surrounding him. The horrible visions were chased away with whispers of comfort in his ears. The firm softness around him stilled him and he succumbed to a deeper and more peaceful sleep.

~*~

The following morning after breakfast, Clint was summoned to SHIELD for his debriefing. It was conditional upon Thor’s presence and he was pleasantly surprised that Fury had agreed to it. Starting at the beginning, Clint told everything. Well, everything that was important. He stole a glance at Natasha as he skipped over the more salacious parts of the experience. 

Afterwards, Clint sat in the back of the quinjet as they were taken back to Stark Tower. He had been given two weeks off. He glanced at Natasha who was sitting next to him. 

“So, you skipped a big part of the story,” Nat told him. 

Clint shrugged his shoulder. “Not that it changes anything.”

“Are you sure about that?”

He chose not to answer. Back in his apartment, Clint poured two glasses of wine and they sat on the sofa together. It began a bit awkward, but he divulged everything about the aphrodisiac and how Loki had got him through it. 

She seemed to understand. Natasha asked a few questions and he answered honestly about that night. 

“If you think I’m compromised again, you can tell Fury if you want.”

“No one would blame you, Clint. Not for that.”

“I went through enough of it after Manhattan.”

“And what about Loki?”

“What about him?” She kept her hard gaze on him. 

“Thanks to him, we’re not going to have them mining Earth for slaves. Everyone owes him.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

Clint knew that, but he wouldn’t answer. If he did, he’d wind up talking about that second night. He’d remember how he fell asleep with Loki inside of him. He’d relive it and Clint couldn’t bear it. There was nothing he wanted more than one more night with Loki. 

One more night would never be enough. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki have to face reality that a future together is impossible.

The nightmares continued. Clint would find himself being chased by Boglin, Naria blaming him for her death asking why he didn’t save her and the sounds of a harsh whip cracking in the air. They were soon chased away and he was soon enveloped in soft warmth that made him sigh contentedly before slumber overtook him. 

Thor finally returned and with grim news announced that Loki had been exiled to his estate. His brother would never be allowed back at the palace or in the rest of Asgard. He would live out his days on his estate. 

Clint was relieved Loki wouldn’t be executed, but privately knew that such isolation was tantamount to driving him insane. 

He listened to the team and Thor all agreeing that it was for the best. Clint didn’t have it in him to stay around to listen. He left the tower and went to the nearest bar.

~*~

It was well after 2am by the time Clint returned. He staggered into his apartment and shut the door behind him. Clint managed to get to his room, strip off his clothes and force himself under a cold shower. By the time he finished, he was cold and fairly sober.

He slipped on a pair of boxers and tshirt. After losing a debate with himself over having another drink, Clint plopped on the bed and leaned his head back. 

“Are you waiting to see if you have to chase my fucking nightmares away again?”

Loki materialized before him. “I thought I was being clandestine.”

“It wasn’t that difficult.” Clint sat up. “You still have magic.”

“Odin cannot take away he has not given. Mother refused his order.”

“So marriage does suck wherever you go.”

Loki couldn’t hide the hint of a smile on his face. “You have otherwise recovered from your experience?”

“As well as can be expected, I guess. I didn’t tell them everything.” Clint sat on the edge of the bed. Even Natasha didn’t know about that night he had asked for Loki to come to bed with him. “No one knows everything.”

“You cannot appear to have knelt to your enemy, Barton.”

“It’s not that. I don’t fucking care if they think that or not.” It took Clint a moment to find the words. “What happened between you and me…after Manhattan, the shrinks got a hold of my head and asked me if you fucked me or if I fucked you. It wasn’t that I can’t go through it again. They would make it something filthy, unclean. That’s what I couldn’t take, Loki.”

“It meant something to you.” Loki couldn’t deny what their time together meant to him as well. It seemed like it had been that way since the first time they laid eyes upon one another.

“With you and me, it’s always been raw…almost primal. We’re real with each other. We’ve seen each other at our basest.”

“Barton, there is no future for us. You have to know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Knowing it didn’t make it hurt any less. “I’m not even sure what I fucking want any more after everything that’s happened.”

Loki reached into his pocket and took out a small ceramic-like disk. “This is enchanted.”

Clint stood and watched Loki circle his finger around it over the markings. 

“If you move your finger just so, it will take you to my estate. You will be able to use to come back here as well.”

When Loki held it out to him, Clint took it. “You want me to come see you.”

“The enchantment will only survive for a short time, Barton. The magic seeps away with each use.”

“There has to be more,” Clint whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned in when he felt Loki’s lips on his forehead. 

“You cannot give up your world any more than I can give up mine.” 

When Clint opened his eyes, Loki was gone. He nearly cursed aloud. At the very least, they could have had another night together, but he realized why. Heimdall would see them and he could lose his chance at seeing Loki again. 

Clint set the disk on the dresser and went back to the bed. He sat on the edge, his eyes never leaving the object. He must have sat staring at the thing for an hour. 

He couldn’t take it anymore and shot to his feet. Clint went to the closet and yanked down his black fatigues. He took out his bow and all the arrows in his closet. After throwing them in a bag, he went to his dresser and took the pouch of knives that he had owned since his circus days. 

Clint stilled when he saw the locket in the bottom of the drawer. With care, he lifted the chain and opened up the heart-shaped locket. Inside were two pictures, one of his mother and the other of Natasha. He had cut the photo out of an old SHIELD badge that she had planned on turning back. It was the only photo of either that he owned. Clint put it around his neck. 

He zipped up his bag and picked up the disk. 

“Jarvis.”

“Sir?”

“The entire conversation I had with Loki. Did you record it?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Send it to Agent Romanov.” Clint gazed at the disk and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

He ran his finger over it and then he was gone.

~*~

When Clint opened his eyes, he was standing in the last place he ever expected. Rather than the sparse Asgardian style, it was an old world style grand living room. There was a large stone fireplace lit with fiery flames. The room was filled with ornately carved furniture, tapestries and artwork hung from the walls, and beautiful rugs crossed the floor. It was warm and stunning. 

Clint put down his bag and he headed for the stairs. As he did, he inwardly prayed this wasn’t the biggest mistake of his life. 

Rather than go to the first room at the top of the staircase, Clint chose the double-doors a bit further down. When he opened it, he discovered Loki standing near the fireplace with a large book. 

“Barton?” Loki couldn’t believe it. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Clint’s nervousness doubled. “Shit.”

Clint reached into his pocket and took out the disk. He snapped it in two and dropped it on the floor. 

“I don’t want the fucking thing.”

“I can take you back,” Loki said coming forward. 

“I didn’t break that damn thing in order to go back.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying!”

Licking his dry lips, Clint nodded. “I may be scared as hell right now, Loki, but I know exactly what I’m saying and I know what I fucking want. Tell me that you really don’t want this and you can take me back yourself.”

“No,” Loki firmly replied. 

“Good.”

In three strides, Clint was in front of Loki. He took the book from him and set it aside. Their lips met and their bodies pushed together. How they got to the bed and worked their clothes off, neither would ever remember. 

Clint was on Loki, kissing and breathing onto his skin. “Love you, love you, love you.”

“I love you,” Loki whispered back. 

Their bodies came together as the night overtook them.

~*~

Natasha watched on her TV as the entire scene between Loki and Clint played out. She didn’t wipe the solitary tear on her cheek as Clint opened up the locket and gazed at it. She had already known what he had done with her old photo. Clint was the only one who knew all her secrets and she had thought she knew his. 

She heard his words. “Sorry, Nat.”

After Natasha shut off the TV, she got up to tell the rest of the team. Natasha understood, but she doubted they ever would. 

Natasha’s smile was sincere. “No, you’re not.”

END


End file.
